I Carry You With My Heart/Transcript
Previously on The Werewolf Diaries : JEFFERY: She won't survive tonight's full moon. : HOPE: She triggered her curse? : JAKE: I need your daughters. They're siphoner witches. It's what they were born to do. : HOPE: Siphon magic from one thing, and put it in another. : JAKE: When you're mid-transformation, the girls will be able to siphon the magic out of you. : HOPE: Are you sure about this? : JAKE: I'll dispose of the magic later. : HOPE: After they siphon it from Elizabeth, what are they supposed to do with it? : JAKE: They'll put it in me. When the power is in me, there's only one way to make sure it's gone for good. Someone needs to kill me. : NICK: Jacob. Don't. Abandoned House : NICK: Don't. Put it down. : JAKE: Walk away, Nicholas. You shouldn't be here for this. : NICK: Put it down and let's talk. : JAKE: There's nothing left to say. It's time to end this chapter, get rid of the dark magic once and for all. : ELIZABETH: Dad? What's going on here? : JAKE: Get her out of here. : NICK: Your death is not the answer. : ELIZABETH: Death? Wh-What are you talking about? They put it into you. But you told me that they put it into something safe, and instead, you use my first transition to trick me. So what happens, you just kill yourself and the magic goes away? And you're gonna let him go through with this? : JAKE: I don't need his permission to save your life! : NICK: Come back with me to Los Angeles, Jacob. We'll find another way. : JAKE: We both know that's not gonna happen. I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I've made my decision. The Abattoir (Christopher's Bedroom) : CHRISTOPHER: Your dad is strong, but that works against him here. The energy will feed off of that strength. He'll quickly go mad, and it won't be long before he's unrecognizable and impossibly dangerous to all of us. : ELIZABETH: Okay. Well, how long does that take? Days? : CHRISTOPHER: More like hours. : ELIZABETH: So, today? : CHRISTOPHER: Yeah. : ELIZABETH: All right. Then we're gonna have to pull the darkness out of him, divide it up again. : CHRISTOPHER: And then we end up where we started, with the family scattered to the corners of the world until something calls them back. : ELIZABETH: Well, then we keep him asleep, okay? He won't be angry when he's asleep. We'll just brick him up in the Head Garden. That'll at least slow it down. : CHRISTOPHER: I need you to hear me on this, Elizabeth. There's not enough magic in the world to slow this down. The Abattoir (Underground) : HECTATE: Wake up, boy. Wake up. Now. Put down by your own daughter. You are a waste and yet another stain on my legacy. : JAKE: Shut your damn mouth. : GENESIS: Don't, Jake. He's just trying to bait you. : JAKE: Genesis? What are you doing here? : HECTATE: Could you be more pathetic? Get on your feet, son! Find your daughter and show her how we dole out discipline in this family! : JAKE: Don't talk about my daughter. : HECTATE: Perhaps you should have followed your first instincts. You should've murdered that girl before she was ever born. She's the single reason for your feeble state. Come on, boy. The girl is right upstairs. Kill her. Kill your daughter. It's the only way to make it right. : GENESIS: Don't listen to him, Jake. You need to get out of here. Run. Just run. French Quarter : JEFFERY: So it's true. : ELIZABETH: We have to find him. : JEFFERY: It's Mardi Gras out there. The streets'll be packed to the rafters. : ELIZABETH: Well, he'll be the one foaming at the mouth and ranting. : JEFFERY: Yeah, exactly. Which is why I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be out there. : ELIZABETH: It's better than being fatherless. : JEFFERY: Elizabeth. Come on, Elizabeth. We both know firsthand what he's up against. The voices, the rage. : ELIZABETH: He's in this mess because he's trying to save me. : JEFFERY: Just like always. Look, you put him down, he got back up. You put him down again, the same thing's gonna happen. : ELIZABETH: So, what, I'm an orphan at 15? God, you guys are always saying that I need someone to take care of me. Well, who's gonna take care of me if he goes? Uncle Christopher? You? No, of course not. Because you have your own never-ending life to live. So, Jeffery, just go and let me have my last moments with my father. : JEFFERY: Elizabeth! St. Louis Cathedral : CHRISTOPHER: It's as if he's everywhere and nowhere at the same time. There's death all around him. : NICK: I should've taken the power when I had the chance. : CHRISTOPHER: I'll look for a spell to ease his pain. But first we have to find him. This isn't your fault, Nick. : NICK: All I have ever wanted was to silence my brother's shame and despair. If Jacob destroys himself in a rampage of torment and bloodshed, we will He can't die like this. I won't allow it. : CHRISTOPHER: He's in the Quarter. The dark magic is all around him. French Quarter : ELIZABETH: Dad. Come on. Let's go home. : HECTATE: Kill her. Do it, boy. Kill your daughter. It's the only way to make it right. : GENESIS: I know your heart, Jake. You're so much better than this. Graysin's Home : CHRISTOPHER: You once had a blue binder with a raven on the side. Where is it? : GRAYSIN: Come on, Chris. We've searched for this. And this is just one of those things that's not fixable. : CHRISTOPHER: Cordelia once told me of a cycling spell. And I thought I could use it to offload some of the darkness onto someone else. You know, it's-it's temporary, but I thought it could clear Jake's mind enough so that he might enjoy his last moments. : GRAYSIN: Huh. : CHRISTOPHER: Why are you packing your stuff into boxes? : GRAYSIN: Graysin. I need a clean slate. I'm leaving Los Angeles. : CHRISTOPHER: For how long? : GRAYSIN: For good, Christopher. : CHRISTOPHER: Okay. Well, then, I need to tell you something. And I know that right now is not exactly the right moment, and I was going to wait for Brooklyn to get back from the lake house, but if you're really leaving After a lot of talk, we decided to start a family. And we wanted someone who we really cared about and respected to be the godfather of our child. Now, don't say anything right now. : GRAYSIN: Christopher. : CHRISTOPHER: Just let the idea wash over you, and just really consider it. : GRAYSIN: Christopher. : CHRISTOPHER: Blue binder, raven on the side. This is, this is it. We're not done talking. The Abattoir : JAKE: What have you done? : NICK: What I've always done. Followed you into the fire. Christopher channeled some of the dark energy into me. It won't last for long. It should clear your mind, though. : JAKE: Sentimental fool. Give me back the stake. : NICK: In good time. Jacob, if indeed this is to be the end, you owe it to your family, to your daughter to say good-bye. : JAKE: Please, don't lecture me, Nicholas. You have no idea the agony of being a father, of loving someone so much you cannot bear to see them in pain. : NICK: I think I might have some idea. : JAKE: You've tried to orchestrate my life, to make me a better man, and for that, I honor you. You have to let me do this my way. Alone. No good-byes. : NICK: I could stop you. : JAKE: You could try. Please. This last time. Let me be. The Abattoir (Jake's Bedroom) : HOPE: Don't make me murder you while you contemplate killing yourself. : JAKE: Hope. If you're here to stop me, then I am here to collect a debt. [Hope plays a recording of Jake: '''Hope, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture. And all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me.']'' : JAKE: You saved it. : HOPE: You owe me a tour. The Abattoir : GRAYSIN: Christopher, I know that you're upset about Jake. But that doesn't mean that you should go around making rash decisions. I get it. Okay? I get you're afraid. Yes, Christopher, I'm afraid. I am afraid because I've been here before. I've been right there on the verge of starting something new for myself and it never works out for me. And you can't tell me that you're not afraid. You mean to tell me you're not absolutely terrified of bringing a kid into this world? Into this city? : CHRISTOPHER: This child will be different. A kid with a pack and a coven who can maybe see the world with more compassion and understanding. I want a better future, Graysin. I want it with Brooklyn and I want it with you. We're family. : GRAYSIN: Christopher, sometimes family means telling someone whom you love no. I've lost too many people. I've hurt too many people. And that is a curse that I refuse to pass on to another generation. I'm sorry. No. You're gonna have to choose somebody else. St. Jame's Infirmary : JAKE: Would you even be here if I had longer to live? : HOPE: Maybe I'd let you chase me around for a few more centuries. : JAKE: That was always the fun part anyway. : HOPE: Say good-bye to your daughter, Jake. Give her real closure. : JAKE: Closure is a myth. : HOPE: Look, what you're doing is noble, Jake, but if you don't say good-bye, if-if you leave Elizabeth with questions and pain and anger, you'll haunt her. And I don't think that's your endgame. : JAKE: I don't know how to say good-bye. : HOPE: Try this. One of you stands, walks to the door, but doesn't turn back, even if their heart aches for just one more look, one more moment. But you'll know that the not looking just means I'll never forget you. The Abattoir (Elizabeth's Bedroom) : ELIZABETH: He left instead of spending his last hours with me. : NICK: He's hurt and he's scared. : ELIZABETH: That's no excuse. : NICK: Not making excuses. If anything, he cares too much. Elizabeth, you're his everything. And without you, he wouldn't be making this sacrifice. Do you understand you've accomplished in 15 years what I couldn't in a thousand? This isn't abandonment. He's afraid. : JAKE: I'd like a moment alone with my daughter, please. : NICK: Of course. : JAKE: Elizabeth, please, scream, yell, break something if you have to. Just don't look at me like that. : ELIZABETH: This isn't right. : JAKE: A father protecting his daughter I'd say that's exactly right. : ELIZABETH: Nick was willing to take the curse completely. : JAKE: And what kind of father allows another man to die for his child? : ELIZABETH: The kind that loves her. : JAKE: I love you! I love you. It's the way of the world. Children bury their parents. It happens every day, every hour. It's a truth this family has avoided at a cost. : ELIZABETH: Yeah, well, I just got you back, so why does it have to be today? : JAKE: Listen I have not lived an honorable life, you know that. But doing this Taking the darkness into myself so no one else is afflicted by it That is an honorable death, and I can do that. I can do it, Elizabeth because you've helped me feel something that I never thought was possible. Unconditional love. My daughter. My heir. You're my heart. The Abattoir : JEFFERY: Remember when he stopped sleeping? He was so paranoid someone was plotting against him, he would wander the halls at night listening at our doors. : CHRISTOPHER: Um, Brooklyn just got back. : BROOKLYN: Just wanted to say hi. : JEFFERY: Hi. : CHRISTOPHER: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh You know, he always had a prescient eye. He was extolling the virtues of Vincent van Gogh when the world decided he was a madman with a severed ear. : JEFFERY: No, no, no, no, no. The worst was when he would get drunk, and get it in his head that he was gonna set the world ablaze with his paintings. : CHRISTOPHER: And then he would actually set them on fire. : JEFFERY: That was the weird thing. What was his phrase? His, uh ... : ALL: His inspirational rampages. : ADAM: His drunken collection was always my favorite. Anymore time I should have known this was going to be redundant. : CHRISTOPHER: Son bourbon's never redundant. : ADAM: We should honor our Jake's sacrifice. And if Jake's time is up, then, I guess I didn't want to miss my chance to bitch and moan. Because he is a tremendous ass. : JAKE: That he is. But he oh-so-secretly adores his youngest nephew. Wake up now Well, don't stop on my account. If this is to be my funeral, then, let's get on with it. The Abattoir (Dining Room) : NICK: Stop. Stop it. : JEFFERY: Give you some forgiveness Give it to me, wholeness 'Cause I was lost in comparison Always pretending I knew Ah, sorry But everything I was looking for... : JAKE: laughing Wait, wait, wait - Stop it. : JEFFERY: I will never abandon you. And even though I can't always be around, - if you so much as breathe my name... : ELIZABETH: Thank you. : ADAM: All right. It's time for an old-fashioned wish burning ceremony. Abattoir (Courtyard) : JAKE: You know, as much as I've savored the joy of tormenting you throughout the years, I must confess you all mean everything to me. Your loyalty and your counsel and your love is probably the only reason why I've survived as long as I have. Which is how I know long after I'm gone you will all come together, time and time again, to take care of each other. And that is why I'm not afraid for your future. : NICK: We're bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family that bond is our greatest strength. : JAKE: Though I may be leaving you tonight this is not the end of the Chamberlains. Always and forever. : ALL: Always and forever. : JAKE: I need a moment. : NICK: There's something else we need to discuss. : ELIZABETH: I want to go with you. : JAKE: I don't think you should. : ELIZABETH: I'm gonna make you proud. I can't promise that I won't go through a period where I get irresponsible tattoos and date older men, but I'm gonna go back to school. And I'll be okay. Because I'm a Chamberlain. And I promise you, I'm gonna do right by our name. : JAKE: crying I know you will. I love you more than all the days and nights, deeper than the oceans and the skies. : ELIZABETH: I love you, too. How do we do this? : JAKE: I wish I knew. French Quarter Streets : JAKE: I don't want your last memory of me to be my death. So, please, let's not say the sad good-bye. : NICK: I agree. Let's not. breaks the stake in half keeping one half and giving the other to Jake : JAKE: I hate to disappoint you, brother, but the stake will be just as effective in its shorter form. : NICK: I'm aware. : JAKE: So you plan to hold onto a piece as a souvenir? : NICK: I intend to die by your side. : JAKE: I'm dying. You're not. The moment I end, you're free. : NICK: Free of what? : JAKE: Free of the-the mad king brother. You can do whatever your heart desires. : NICK: This is my heart's desire. Jacob, we didn't choose to become what we are. To be or not to be was taken from us by Esther and Hectate, stolen from us, Jacob. I'm stealing it back. Brother, tonight, I truly saw a path. I saw a vision of a future for everyone that we love and then when I looked at my own future The purpose of my life, my unrelenting desire has always been your redemption. : JAKE: And after everything I've done you truly believe I am redeemed? : NICK: Yes, I do. : JAKE: You're a hypocrite. You forced me to go through all those painful good-byes and then-then you slipped away without telling a soul. : NICK: How well do you know me, Jacob? I told them. I told them that I was going to redefine always and forever. That, uh I was going to follow you from this adventure to whatever lies beyond. And each of them gave me their blessing. : JAKE: What about Elizabeth? : NICK: Well, she'll have Jeffery and Brooklyn and Christopher. I even looked Adam in the eye and I told him if he doesn't look after her, I'll come back and haunt him. : JAKE: She is the very best of me. : NICK: Yes, she is. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : GRAYSIN: Two witches and a werewolf. This kid's gonna have one hell of a temper. : CHRISTOPHER: Really? : GRAYSIN: I was staring at my suitcase, Christopher, and it occurred to me if that madman, Jake Chamberlain, can find the courage to sacrifice everything for his family maybe I can find the courage to deal with the possibility of loss. French Quarter Streets : JAKE: What if there's nothing after this? No peace. Just darkness. : NICK: We face it together. : JAKE: I don't deserve the love you've given me, brother. But you can't help wonder But I am so grateful. : NICK: It's been a glorious ride, Jacob. And my greatest honor. and Nick stand up together. Jake points the stake at Nick's chest and Nick points the stake at Jake's chest. They die together as their bodies desiccate and they turn to dust END CREDRIS See also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes